1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC--AC converter device for generating a polyphase alternating current output having a selectable frequency and a selectable current value using an input power source having a polyphase alternating current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional AC--AC converter circuits include a cycloconverter system and a system for converting an alternating current input to a direct current output and converting this direct current to an alternating current output. The former system is disadvantageous due to limitations in use, complicated controls and the like, while the latter system has a complicated circuit and may be incapable of providing the needed characteristics.